


[Podfic] Going Down Swinging

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of astolat's fic "Going Down Swinging."</p>
<p>Summary: Sam thinks it says something profound and depressing about their lives that this is the most relaxed they've been in months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Going Down Swinging

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Down Swinging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164457) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Title:** [Going Down Swinging](164457)  
 **Author:** astolat  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** explicit  
 **Summary:** Sam thinks it says something profound and depressing about their lives that this is the most relaxed they've been in months.  


This is one of my earliest podfics. I repod this (along with [Desired](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368222)) every year as a way to ~chart my ~progress! All versions are available in this post for download or streaming. To download, right click and save as!

All versions are also available for download at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/going-down-swinging-1).

New in 2014: I’ve created M4Bs of all the older versions as well as the newest one, and also created coverart. I updated the old download links with coverart, and also provided it separately in case you have an old version and want top add coverart.

 **First Version:** originally posted 3-7-2011 (crossposted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/865329.html), [)](motelwincest)  
Length: 00:07:41  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Going%20Down%20Swinging/Going%20Down%20Swinging%20\(2011%20version\).mp3) (7.6 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Going%20Down%20Swinging/podbooks/Going%20Down%20Swinging%20\(2011%20version\)%20PODBOOK.zip) (6.8 MB)  
Link to [coverart](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Going%20Down%20Swinging/going%20down%20swinging%20coverart%202011.png) (added 3-23-14)

**Second Version:** originally posted 3-4-2012 (crossposted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1363116.html))  
Length: (00:09:41)  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Going%20Down%20Swinging/Going%20Down%20Swinging%20\(2012%20version\).mp3) (9.3 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Going%20Down%20Swinging/podbooks/Going%20Down%20Swinging%20\(2012%20version\)%20PODBOOK.zip) (8 MB)  
Link to [coverart](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Going%20Down%20Swinging/going%20down%20swinging%20coverart%202012.png) (added 3-23-14)

**Third Version:** originally posted 3-9-2013 (crossposted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1700522.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/57121.html))  
Length: 00:08:09  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Going%20Down%20Swinging/Going%20Down%20Swinging%20\(2013%20version\).mp3) (7.8 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Going%20Down%20Swinging/podbooks/Going%20Down%20Swinging%20\(2013%20version\)%20PODBOOK.zip) (6.9 MB)  
Link to [coverart](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Desired/desired%20coverart%202013.png) (added 3-23-14)

**Fourth Version:** originally posted 3-23-2014 (crossposted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1900661.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/82996.html))  
Length: 00:08:36  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Going%20Down%20Swinging/Going%20Down%20Swinging%20\(2014%20version\).mp3) (7.2 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Going%20Down%20Swinging/podbooks/Going%20Down%20Swinging%20\(2014%20version\)%20PODBOOK.zip) (12.9 MB)  
Link to [coverart](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Going%20Down%20Swinging/going%20down%20swinging%20coverart%202014.png) (added 3-23-14)


End file.
